N's maid, White
by LucyXLoke
Summary: This is before Ghetsis wanted to liberate and rule pokemon. This when he wanted to be a real dad, except that he had a lot of work. Ghetsis always had a lot of work to do, so he hired a maid because he can't trust N being by himself. Will White fall for N's flirting and seducing? Read to find out! I suck at summaries. Please R&R! :)
1. A good dream, gone

**Hi guys! This is my first Pokemon fanfic, and I love this couple soooo much! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything, except the plot.**

* * *

*?*

"Wake up master N." Said a sweet angelic voice that N loved so much. He was glad that his dad, Ghetsis, had hired White to be his maid.

"I'm up beautiful." He smirked as White was on top of N. She was wearing a short and small yet very revealing maid's outfit. He loved that VERY much. The outfit showed off her pink striped panties, and her corset part of the outfit showed off her cleavage.

"Oh stop it, master N." She nearly cooed.

"But it's true." He said with a smirk as he started to rub White's ass with his hands.

"M-M-Master! Ahhhh!" She moaned as she grind her hips.

"Do you like this, love? Because I like what you're doing to me." He smirked as he felt his shaft go hard as he also grind his hips with White's.

"Yes! Oh N...N...N." Slowly everything turned pitch black. It was just N, and no white. He heard yelling. He knew what was happening, but he wished it hadn't happen.

* * *

*In N's bedroom*

"Wake up N! You got a big day!" Yelled White as she put her hands on her hips waiting for N to wake up.

N woke up with a yawn and smirked at the angel he saw. "Good morning Love."

"Shut up and get dressed or your breakfast will get cold." Said White as she was about to leave until N grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bed.

"C'mon White. Let's stay in bed. We can cuddle or we can have some _real _fun." He purred in White's ear causing her to blush.

"Let me go N! It's bad enough you made me wear this outfit!" She struggled but his grip was strong.

"Nope, but that outfit is a turn on." He licked her earlobe as his hand made his way to White's skirt.

"Stop it pervert! If you don't I'll..."

"You'll what? Remember, I'm your master. You can't do anything." He smirked as he was about to rip off White's outfit until...he heard crying.

"N...please...stop...I...beg...of...you." White started to cry softly as her brown bangs covered her eyes.

"White...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just playing." He gave her an apologetic look.

"It's okay, but you should know..." She started to giggle. "I was playing to!" She started to laugh.

"Hey! No fair!" He whined.

"Haha, to bad so sad! Now, get up or you'll be late for your meeting with your dad. He said for you to get dress and to have eaten. You know how strict he can be." And with that she left the bedroom.

N was still in bed, dumbfounded and he the smirked. "I'll get you White, and while I'm at it, I'll make you fall in love with me and I will not give up!" Said N as he got out of bed so he could change out of his pajamas and into his regular brown pants with a work shirt. He also wore his regular hat, necklace, and black shoes. He then left to go eat breakfast, but he really went to go see White. After all, they are the _only_ ones living in the big mansion.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if it was too short. I love this couple so much! And there will be a lemon soon. I hope I get some reviews, and some followers. Until next time, Ja Ne! ;)**


	2. A meeting with a surprise!

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2! **

**Reviewers responses:**

**Shadowkitten11: thanks so much and I'm glad you're my first reviewer! So this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you review more!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

*In the kitchen*

N went downstairs to eat his food. As he entered the kitchen, he saw White cooking and he got a good view of her panties. He smirked and went up behind her to rub her ass while she was cooking. "What are you co-"

He was cut off when he felt a stinging pain in his face. He was shocked that White slapped him and turned her face away from him.

"What was that for!?" He yelled angrily at her.

"You fucking grope me asshole! I may be your maid but that doesn't mean you can grope me! I do have some modesty!" She yelled as she looked away from him.

N didn't like the pain, but she had a point. She was a girl. He should've thought about her perspective.

"White, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I don't want my angel to be mad at me." He pouted as he hugged her from behind.

White was shocked by this. She never had never seen N actually cared about anyone's perspectives. She blushed slightly.

"I-I-I-It's okay N. Just, eat your food so that you can go to the meeting." She said as she put down his breakfast, which he ate cause anything White made for him was perfect.

He finished his breakfast, and before he left he gave White a sweet kiss on the head and left to the meeting.

White blushed, I mean sure she gotten kisses before, but this was from N. She just giggled and cleaned the kitchen.

_'He's childish at times, but he can be cute.' _She thought in her head as she washed dishes.

* * *

*At the meeting*

"Sorry I'm late father!" Yelled N as he dashed inside the building while the meeting was starting.

"It's fine son. All we talk about here is just helping out sick and homeless pokemon." Said Ghetsis with a smile.

"I know father, but anything with the name, "pokemon", I just have to care!" Exclaimed N as he took a seat.

"Yes I know son, but that's not what we're talking about today." Said Ghetsis with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Everyone! I have a wonderful announcement! My son, N, is getting married!" Yelled Ghetsis with joy.

"What!?" Yelled N.

"Huh? You don't want to be wed?" Asked N's father.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not that! It's just...who exactly am I marrying?" Asked N.

Ghetsis just smirked. "You already know her. You always flirt with her, and she loves you but she just doesn't show it."

N thought for a minute and gasped. "You mean I'm marrying..."

"Yep! You're marrying White!" Said Ghetsis with glee.

"Oh thank you father! You don't know how much this means to me!" He smiled and hugged his dad.

"But..." Ghetsis was silence for a moment.

"But what?" Asked N.

"You have to make her fall in love with you. She loves you already, but you have to make her confess her feelings."

N looked up to his father, and thought for a moment and smiled. "Don't worry dad, I will. I will make White love me!" He smiled and left the meeting.

"I know my son can do it. I wanted him to marry a nice woman and be happy. I don't have any time with him what so ever, but I know White will be perfect for him. That's why I hired her.

* * *

*Back at the mansion*

"White! White! Where are you!?" Shouted N but he found a sweet beautiful angle sleeping on his couch. He smiled and carry her to his room bridal style. As he got to his room, he put her in his bed and he slept with her. He hugged her waist and she cuddled close to N, causing N to blush. While she slept, she said N's name softly earning her a kiss in the head from N himself. She smiled while sleeping.

They rested in the king sized bed together.

_'I love you White, why can't you feel the same about me back?' _He thought as he slept with her in his arms.

* * *

**So there ya have it! I'm sorry if it was to short, and I think I'll put the lemon in the 4th or 5th chapter. Not sure just yet. Please review! Ja Ne! ^.^**


	3. Confessions

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Reviewers responses:**

**Shadowkitten11: I'm so glad you liked it! I hope to do speedy updates.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*In N's bedroom*

White woke up with arms wrapped around her. It was N who was holding her in bed. Deep inside her told her this was disgusting just being near him, but another part of her thought this was nice and sweet. She did kinda like N, but not his perverted ways, but sometimes she did like it how he made her body feel. After all, she is still a virgin.

_'He's really cute when he sleeps' _Thought White as she got closer to the man.

N then woke up. "What time is it?"

White giggled at his bed hair. Most of it was ruffled but it looked cute, almost like a child.

"Well...It's 6:30pm. You should still be at the meeting."

He chuckled. "Silly White. He let me go. He wanted me to spend time with you, which I thought was a perfect idea."

She blushed. "O-Oh."

He smirked as her back was facing him. He hugged her from behind. "And...I heard you say my name while sleeping."

She blushed red. "N-N-No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, and I liked it." He purred as he kissed her neck causing her to moan.

"N-N-N! Ahhhh!~"

"Doesn't this feels good?" He purred as he sucked on her neck.

"Y-Y-Yes it does, but my neck is my weak spot! Mmm~"

He smirked and pulled her costume right off her shoulders. He moaned while sucking her neck as he massaged her shoulders working his way down to White's breast.

She tried to stop him, but she just loved the feeling. It made her body feel so good.

He cupped her breast, slowly rolling them in his hands. She was a cup c, and her breast felt like heaven to N. N longed for those beauties, and he finally gets a chance. He fondle them lovingly. White moaned at the feeling of N's hands touching her own breast. She knew this was wrong, but for now she didn't want to be right. She just loved the way his hands felt. N started to pinch White's pink perky nipples roughly causing her to moan, but he didn't pinch them very long.

N then unbutton his shirt, but was shocked to see White was on top.

"I-I-I'll do it master N." She said with a faint blush.

He couldn't believe his ears. Did he actually heard White call him master? Yes he did and he loved it.

He watched as White undid the rest of his shirt. She then took off her miniskirt that N made her wear. N smirked a the wetness on White's panties.

"Already wet I see?" He purred which made White blush.

"Already hard I see?" She said while pointing towards his hard-on in his pants.

"Well, its because I love you White, and even though you say you don't love me, then I'll make you love me some way."

White blushed. She never knew N loved her. She thought that he was being a pervert with her, but she didn't know how to feel about him. Part of her said to hate him after all the things he did to her, but another part of her wanted to love him.

"Then prove it N."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And the lemon continues the next chapter. Until next time, Ja Ne! ^.^**


	4. NxWhite

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Shadowkitten11: I'm glad you think it's cute! Here's a cookie for you and everyone who reads this story! (::) yummy :)**

**Kawaiipanda63: Thanks so much Anessa! I'm really glad you like this couple too! Means so much to me ht you like my story! ^.^**

**Ikutolover182: Thanks o much and I read your story, "Running from hell", it was good and I can't wait for yours and the other authors updates! ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*In the bedroom*

N smirked after hearing White asking him to prove his love. And damn it he was going to prove it.

"Okay Love, but these HAVE to go." He said with a smirk as he was tugging on Whites panties softly from underneath her.

She blushed a crimson Red, but N was right. She took off her panties off slowly in front of N. He smirked and got on his knees. He saw that White's flower was wet. He gave her a teasing lick causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh! N! Mmmm!~" She couldn't help but moan. Her body had craved his touch, but she wasn't going to admit it. N then, pumped his tongue in and out rapidly causing White to go crazy.

"Ahhhhh! Oh N! Nghhhh!~"

He smirked at her moaning as he gotten more juice. He pulled away to see White panting for air and blushing.

"You taste sweeter than all my sweets in the kitchen, and they are the rarest sweet, but not as rare as you darling." He kissed her.

White kissed him back, but with tongue. She could taste herself on his tongue. They were having a fight for dominance, bu that damn king was a great kisser. He had won the dominance in the kiss, damn king, but White didn't mind at all.

N pulled away and starte to undo his pants. He took off his pants and that was left on his body was his boxer which revealed his hard shaft.

White licked her lips and she began to take off his boxers, but with her mouth. N got even harder seeing White taking his boxers off, if it was possible to get harder.

White saw that N's hard erection had precum on it. She first licked off his precum, then sucked on his head. She moaned to create vibration earning her a groan from N's lips.

"Oh my Arceus! Who knew my maid was _this_ good at cleaning!" Groaned N as White started to suck on his whole shaft. He was quite long, and he wondered if there was a place on his shaft that _WAS_ sensitive on shaft. She did nibble his foreskin softly cause she knew it hurts guys. N groaned and rubbed White's head softly.

"I'm going to cum soon, darling." He groaned.

White then sucked his shaft and he blew his load into White's mouth. He tasted sweet as honey. White loved the taste, but as she looked up she saw N smirked and he pinned her to the bed.

"Ready for the _real_ fun?~" He purred as he positioned himself near White's flower.

White had her eyes shut completely and she nodded her head. N frowned at this.

"Darling, I want to see your face when I do this. I know it with hurt but the plain will go away, I promise. I had dream of this day for o long, and I want to see that beautiful face of yours. Please darling." He asked in his most sweetest voice.

White blushed and opened her eyes. She was scared. Part of her said to trust him,and the other part of her said to slap him, but she did like him so she would trust him this time.

"Thank you Angel. I'll do my best to go slow." He said as he started to thrust slowly into her causing her to cry in pain. He hated himself for making the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, cry. She did bleed slightly, but she did her best to be a big girl.

After 10 minutes of pain, White nodded her head to show N he can go faster.

N's thrust were faster and harder. He was finally loving the friction his and White's body made. He loved hear White moaned his name, and he loved how White's body was under his own.

White moaned his name. "N! I'm close!"

"Me too darling."

They were both moaning each others names. Saying I love you in moans, groans, growls, and they did it playfully.

"N!" Moaned White as she came.

"White!" Groaned N as his seeds entered White's womb.

They were both panting for air. The passed out on the bed, cuddling each other not caring they had no clothes on or they made a mess on the bed.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter is the wedding! I'm glad I got more reviews! C'mon people! Don't be shy. :) until next time, Ja Ne! ^.^**


	5. The wedding

**Hi guys! Yay! I finally updated twice! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*2 hours later in the bedroom*

It was 8:59 PM. N woke up to the most beautiful sight in his life. It was White naked in HIS bed and was snuggling HIS naked body. He couldn't wait when White would wake up. He looked at his counter which had White's wedding ring in a black box that he was planning to give to her as soon as she woke up, but he also felt bad for taking something precious from her that she can never get back.

White the woke up with a yawn.

"I see my precious jewel is up." Said N with a smile.

"You're too sweet." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

N smiled. He had everything he wanted, well not yet. "White, I want to give you something." He said as he grabbed the box and got on his knee.

White blushed. She knew whatwas happening, and her, 'other sides', told her to leave while she can or to give him a chance and she decided to give him a chance.

"White, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a heart shaped diamond ring. It was beautiful. Maybe this could work out.

"Oh N." She gave N a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time and they both pulled away.

"The wedding is tomorrow. I already have your dress, and everything." Said N with a smile.

White smiled back. She really didn't care. She was just happy that she was with N.

* * *

*The next day*

White had dressed in the dress that N had picked out for her. It was so beautiful. It was a short sleeved dress that had frills of fabric. She wore a tiara, and a corsage. She looked like a princess and N was her prince.

She was walking down the alter. The only person at the wedding was Ghetsis. What? A father can't be at his own son's wedding before he says goodbye?

The was also a priest. He looked like he was in his mid 70's.

N and White had the ceremony, and they both exchanged vows. They both gave each other kisses and they left in a white limousine. They then went to a love hotel to spend their honeymoon.

* * *

*Royalty fantasies (The name of the hotel)*

"N, I know you and I just got married and all, but did you really had to go to this much just for me?" She asked as she saw a heart shaped bed covered with roses, scented candles around the room, and different stuff.

"Anything for my darling." He said as he gave White a kiss on the forehead and he headed for the bed.

"You're too sweet, but lets go look at the cities!" Said White as she took off her wedding dress in front of N which had gotten him hard instantly.

"We'll go, but first I want a little something sweet from you." Purred N as he and White started their sweet loving again.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will most likely have a lot of fluff. Until next time, Ja Ne! (BTW: Thank you all for reviewing! And sorry if this chapter was too short.)**


	6. A nice day at Nimbassa's amusement park

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who read, favorite, and followed this story! Thanks so much!**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Ikutolover182: You're review was funny, and yes he is. XD**

**Kawaiipanda63: In this chapter, there is fluff in this chapter. :)**

**Shadowkitten11: Thanks so much! I was scared that the wedding was dull.**

**Enjoy!**

**(BTW: The love hotel that they are staying in is in Nimbassa city.)**

* * *

*Nimbassa City*

After their sweet loving, N and White went exploring around Nimbassa city. It was their first time going there. N was always staying at home and White lived near N and she could never go exploring. They stopped after hearing some laughter and cheers and they saw that Nimbassa city had their own amusement park. They saw the amusement park's popular ride, the Ferris Wheel.

"Wow! Look at the amusement park!" Exclaimed White as she was staring at the Ferris wheel.

"Hmm, oh! Want to go there darling?" N asked as he hugged White from behind.

White blushed and nodded.

N went to buy tickets for him and White. As soon as they got in they started to play some games.

They played to see who could get the most prizes.

After they played some games White ended up with only 5 prizes, and N had 65 prizes.

"How the hell did you ended up with THAT many prizes!?" complained White as she saw different types of small pokemon plushies.

"I'm very skilled.~" He purred as he kissed White's cheek.

White blushed. It was only small plushies, not huge ones.

"Oh which reminds me, I asked the employees to send the huge prizes back at the hotel." Said N with a innocent smile.

_'Damn it!'_ She curse in her head. "That's great!" She said with a smile trying to hide her jealousy.

"You're mad, because I got more prizes than you, huh?" Said N with a smirk.

"No I'm not!" She said like a child.

"Oh my darling White. You can't hide your emotions from your husband." He said as he went behind White and sucked her neck causing her gasp and moan.

"N! Not in public!" She whined.

N pulled away smirking. "You're right, we'll save it for the hotel."

White gulped and continued their day.

They walked around riding rides. N then stopped at a ice cream stand and bought an ice cream cone for him and White to share.

"Here you go darling." He said as he held the ice cream towards her mouth.

"Thanks." She said as she took a lick, but she did have ice cream on her face.

"You got ice cream on your face." Said N as he licked it off her cheek causing White to blush.

After the finished their ice cream and rode all the rides, they went on one ride that they hadn't ride on. It was the Ferris wheel.

They waited in line, and they were up next. They got in the pokeball cart and saw how beautiful Nimbassa city looked at night. They spend most of their day at the amusement park and it was already night.

When their cart stopped they sat close to each other. They each cuddle closely.

"White, I'm glad your my wife." N spoke softly to White.

"N, you really are too sweet." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled and he captured her lips with his own. As soon as they kissed, fireworks started to appear. They both pulled away to stare at the fireworks in awe.

N and White both knew that this was the most greatest day.

After the ride was over the left back to the hotel for a sweet treat.

* * *

**There ya have it! I hoped you guys enjoyed the fluff! Thank you all for your reviews and everything. Until next time, Ja Ne! :) **


	7. Bath Time!

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 7, and don't forget to review! (A/N: I WILL NOT be writing on Saturdays and Sundays. Sorry, but I'm just busy on those days. I WILL however try to write some on those days.)**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Guest: Huh? Please explain by what you mean.**

**Shadowkitten11: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Ikutolover182: Hahaha, Ikr! It even says it in his name! N=Needy man! XD**

**Kawaiipanda63: Thanks so much Anessa! You're the greatest friend ever! XD**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*In the hotel*

N and White had reached the hotel. N was about to pound into White like an animal, until she said she wanted to take a bath. He didn't want her to until he was done, but how could he say no to his wife.

White took off her clothes in front of N, again. N got hard instantly, but he had to wait.

White had on only her panties. She didn't wear a bra, in fact N never let her wear any bras at all. She covered her breast with her arm.

"N, I'm going to take a bath. Don't try anything funny!" She said as she got her towel, but N didn't listen. He was only staring at her panties. She had on some light blue striped panties.

N gulped hard. She looked so hot to him. He just wanted to take her right now.

She walked to the bathroom, with N staring a her ass.

"Hey White, since we're married I think it's time for our first bath together." Said N with a smile, but deep inside him, he gave her a seductive smirk.

White blushed at the thought, but her inner-selves had something to say.

_'C'mon you know you want him to.'_

_'Don't let him! He already took your virginity and now you want him to take a bath with you!?'_

_'Don't listen to her, she wants N as much as you. Plus, you might have kids together!'_

_'KIDS! WITH HIM!? DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT IT!'_

_'Oh leave White alone. She loves to think about N's big juicy co-'_

_'STOP RIGHT THERE! Remember, she told N no funny business!'_

"Well White?" Asked N as he saw White lost in her own thoughts.

"Uhhh, sure! Of course we can." She said with a sweat drop.

"Great! You go run the bath, while I go get undress. Okay darling?" He said as he kissed her lips.

White kissed him back and went to the bathroom still having her arms covering her breast.

* * *

*In the bathroom*

White drew a bath with scented bubbles the water was warm and relaxing. White then heard the door to the bathroom open.

She turned around and blushed red. She saw N naked, while stroking his own shaft which was already hard and had some precum on it.

He gave her a seductive smirk, as he starred at her with a hungry gazed as he stared at her panties which she never took off, yet.

"White, those have to go." He purred.

White blushed and took off her panties slowly. N licked his lips as he stared at her movements. He got close to her and he got down on his knees as she was standing up, without her panties.

He grabbed her hips and he gave her flower a teasing lick. White moaned and got wet. She loved the great feeling N would give her. She loved how N made her feel.

He started to suck up her juices from her folds. He loved how sweet her juices were.

She moaned and orgasmed quickly then before. She was panting and moaning, but N didn't stop there. He was too hungry to stop there. He wanted more of her juices. He thrusted his tongue wildly into her earning him screams of pleasure from White.

They haven't even gotten in the bath and they were already at it.

White then had another orgasm, and N was please with this one. She tasted sweet as always. It was pure bliss.

White's face was flushed with red and she was panting for air. N licked his lips and smirked at White. White smirked back and she pounced on N like an animal. He was shocked to see his wife act so...sexy.

"My turn to see how your little buddy ticks." She said in a hungry growl as she pumped his shaft.

N groaned at White's pumping. She then saw more precum and smirked. She sucked on his long shaft. She sucked the head teasingly. She swirled her tongue around N's head.

N groaned. "W-W-W-White! I'm coming!" He groaned and he blew his load into White's mouth, but she continued. She sucked up his milk and she wanted more.

White started to deep throat N. She pumped him, sucked him, and swirled her tongue around the shaft. He came hard in White's mouth, but she didn't care. She savored the flavor of his sweet tasting cum. She wondered if there was anything sweeter than his cum. Probably...Nothing!

"How about we take this in the tub?" He whispered in her ears as he but her earlobe causing her to gasp.

"Ahhhh! O-O-Okay."

They both entered the tub. N sat White on his lap. They both enjoyed the water of the tub, but what got White hot and bothered was that her ass was near N's dick. She was blushing furiously and N noticed why. He had on a devious smirk, and he started to grind his cock into White's ass. She moaned softly and she grind her hips with his as well.

"White, do you know what anal is?" He asked in a husky voice.

White blushed. She didn't know anything about sex. All she knew was that a guy enters his dick into a woman's clit, but that's all she knew.

"N-N-No." She stuttered while blushing.

N smirked at this and sucked her neck to show what was his.

"Well, my naughty maid. I'm about to change that." He purred. "Bend over." He said harshly.

"N-"

"Bend over!" He commanded. "I'm your master, do what I say!" He slapped her butt, causing her to blush redder.

"Y-Y-Yes master." She said as she got on her hands and knees.

He got behind her and thrust roughly into her. She moaned loudly as he groaned at her tightness.

"Damn! Who knew my wife/maid would feel this good!"

"N! This feels...amazing!" She moaned.

N thrusted into White for a long time and he came into her.

He pulled out and White shivered.

"Now face me." He said with a gentle voice to calm White.

White faced him. N was on top, and White was at the bottom.

N thrusted wildly into White's womb. She moaned his name out loud making the water splash. She swore that their bodies felt hot and the water felt cold.

"White, I'm close!" He groaned reaching his climax.

"M-M-M-Me too!" She moaned as she tried to hold back, but she just came. She couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Arghhhhh!" He groaned and climaxed in White's womb.

They were both panting for air and were flushed. They looked at each other and kissed each other. They kissed for a long time and pulled away for air.

They were both blushing, and they started to wash themselves. N washed White's body and White washed N's. They both moan as they did so.

* * *

*Back in the bedroom*

They both dried themselves off, and headed for the bed. They didn't care if they were naked. They went off to sleep, snuggling each other, and they both said:

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too." She said with a faint blush.

And with that, they kissed each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep in their nice comfy bed, with N who was still hard, and White who was now wet. They were both thinking the same thing. They kept on remembering about their sex in the bathroom.

* * *

** There ya have it! This was posted today, but this was actually Monday's chapter. I'll write chapter 8 today. Until next time, Ja Ne! (A/N: Go ferriswheel shipping!XD)**


	8. Jealousy part1 White

**Hey! Here's today's chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Shadowkitten11: Ikr, I laughed too! XD it was funny when I wrote it. :)**

**Ikutolover182: Ikr, he was going to but I wouldn't torcher the employes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*The next day*

White had woken up with a sore between her thighs. She couldn't move, but she didn't care. She was glad that she was with him.

'_Great! Now she loves him!'_

_'Oh leave her alone. Hey maybe she'll have a family!'_

_'DON'T SAY THAT! IF SHE DOES WE'LL KILL N IN HIS SLEEP!'_

_'Oh shut up! N loves White for who SHE is not just because of her body.'_

_'How would you know that? ALL MEN ARE PIGS! AFTER SEX, GUESS WHAT, THEY LEAVE!'_

_'Yeah, but N is different, please just give it a try.'_

_'Ughhh, fine. I'll give it a try, but I'm not going to be happy with it.'_

_'Yay! I can't wait to see her kids!'_

_'DON'T PUSH IT!'_

_'Fine.'_

White looked up at N who was still sleeping. She giggled softly and kissed him soft and all of a sudden N's lips were kissing back more rougher. White opened her eyes and saw that N was smirking while kissing, and she pulled away.

"Thanks for the wake up call darling." N kissed her cheeks and got up.

White pouted. "Damn you! You knew I was going to do that!"

"But I never told you to do it. You did it on your own. Is it because you've fallen in love with me?" He smirked.

White blushed red. "Hey! You proposed, you had sex with me. How is that love!?" She yelled, but deep inside her really did fall in love with N.

"It is because you hide your true emotions from me. You can't hide them from me, and if you like the sex and if your body reacts to it then yes. I do call it love, darling." He said as he kiss White on the cheek and change to his original clothes.

White pouted, but he was right. When her body reacts to the sex it DOES mean that she loves it, and after all they took baths together, and they both saw each other naked. Maybe...White really DOES love N.

She kissed N's lips and smiled. "I guess I do love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said as she looked down sadly.

N smiled and kissed her back. "I can never stay mad at you." He smiled.

White got dressed in her summer outfit. It was a white tank top, cut off short shorts, a black vest, white sneakers, and a pink pokeball print hat.

After that, they went to go ea at a restaurant for breakfast.

* * *

*At a café*

White and N both took their seats and their waitress came to take their order but the weirdest thing was that she was in a white bikini, and there was an another waitress that passed by them wearing a revealing panda costume, and so on.

N gulped hard and stared at White who was blushing at the sight of the girls wearing costumes. They both had their eyes widen and shouted at the same time.

"THIS I A COSPLAYING CAFÉ!?" They each shouted.

"Why yes it is." Said the girl who was in the bikini.

N blushed red and he was gawking at the girl's bikini and White got mad.

_'Am I actually jealous of this!?' _She thought in her head.

"Is there anything you want?" Asked the girl in the most nicest tone.

N blushed with a smile.

This enraged White. Why did she even cared?! Oh that's right, it's because her husband was staring at another woman.

"Yes! Do you have any jobs available here!?" Asked White with a smile.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I'm sorry if it was very short. I'm kinda losing my touch aren't I? I hope you review and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	9. Jealousy part2 N

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 9!**

**Reviewer responses: **

**Shadowkitten11: Ikr! But White will get her revenge. XD**

**Ikutolover182: Yes she did, and yes he will. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*At the café*

"Umm...Pardon." Said the waitress.

"Is there any jobs available here." Repeated White.

"Well, there is one job left but you have to wear the costume and please our customers." Said the waitress with a smile.

N's eyes widen and blushed red. Just the thought of white pleasing...he had blood gushing outta his nose.

White noticed N's nosebleed got her excited and she smirked. "I'll take the job!"

"Great, just follow me to the back and you can serve your friend here." Said the waitress with a smile and she walked to the back with White following her

"This might get interesting." Said N as he was wiping the blood off his nose.

* * *

*20 minutes later*

"Umm, is this costume supposed to be tight?" Asked White as she was looking at the costume in the mirror. It was a black leather cat costume with pink fetching layers on the top and the bottom. It was a two piece outfit, and the top looked almost like a corset. She wore gloves with cat paws, and she even wore a tail that moves the way the user wants it to move.

"Yep! It helps attract customers." Said the waitress. "Just c'mon out when you're ready." The waitress left to go serve other customers.

White took a good look at herself and smirked.

_'This will make him jealous.'_

White left the dressing room and out in public to see N still wiping his blood.

"Hello, master~" She purred and when N saw her, he was sure that his nose was like the Niagara falls.

"Is there anything I can get for my sexy tom cat?~" She purred even more as her fingers circled his bulge in his pants.

N groaned softly and White smirked and pulled away. "I'll be back. I must go to the other customers." Said White with a smirk and she left N there. He was getting hungry...for White.

N watched as White served customers and he heard some guys calling her sex, sweetheart, darling, naughty kitty, and so on. She even let them grope her without saying anything! Who the hell do they think they are?! That was his wife, HIS wife. He marched to White and picked her up bridal style.

"H-H-Hey! N! Stop it! Put me down!" Shouted White as she was taken away from the café. She noticed that the way N and herself were taking was the hotel they were staying in. White blushed red.

"No! Bad boy! Put me down!"

N then put White over his shoulders and spanked White's ass. Her eyes widen. Why did she like it and why was she getting wet? She didn't know, but she loved it. She figured if she kept talking that N would have to spank her.

"N! I said now!"

She was right. N kept spanking her, until she kept quiet, which she did after 20 spanks.

They finally made it to the hotel and White was glad she was going to get punished.

_'Great! Now she's starting to love him!'_

_'How is that so bad? I think it's kinda cute!'_

_'How is this fucking cute!? She's going to get screwed by N! Literally!'_

_'Your point? If she's happy, then so should you.'_

_'Ughhh! I'm trying to be the yin here and you always act like the yang!'_

_'Me? The yang? Ha! I'm the yin! I'm always happy and calm.'_

_'Ughh! Fine! Have it your way as always! I'm just going to sleep.' _

_'Yay! I win! But what made White so jealous?'_

* * *

*At the hotel*

N threw White on the bed and got on top of her. White blushed red.

"How naughty of you to do. Letting hose men grope you." He pulled her into a rough kiss.

White blushed and kissed back.

He pulled away and started to grope her breast, causing White to gasp. He smirked.

"I'm the only one who can touch you. Is this clear?"

White blushed and she nodded.

"Good, but you still need to be punished." He purred as he tied up her hands with a rope he had in his pockets.

* * *

**There ya have it! I'm sorry if this was pretty short. Please review and I think you'll be happy in the next chapter that I have to post today because this chapter was for Wednesday and the next chapter is for today.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne! ^.^ **


	10. Punishment and love

**Hi guys! Here's Thursday's chapter! Please review! Enjoy!**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Kawaiipanda63: Thanks so much! And she's still going to be working there. :)**

* * *

*At the hotel*

White blush struggling against the ropes.

N smirked at White. She looked so innocent, but he was going to ruin that pretty little innocence of hers.

"Let's start your punishment." He purred as he started to untie the corset-like top. He teased her by untying it very slowly. After it was untied, her breast bounced as they were realesed by the tightness of the top.

N cupped one of White's breast and sucked on her nipple. A moan escaped White's lips.

"N! Touch me more!"

"Such a naughty girl! But you must be taught a lesson." He said as he continued to suck on White's nipples.

"Nghhh! Meany! Ahhh!~" She moaned.

N was now switching nipples. He sucked the left one as he started to massage her right breast. This continued and White's panties got wet.

"Ahhh! M-M-More!" She begged and N complied with her request.

N then pulled away and started to unbutton her short shorts. As he pulled them down, he smirked at the wetness. He started to suck up her juices, but he didn't take off White's panties. He knew that that would tease her even more. She now knew how it felt to be teased, and she didn't like it.

"N! Please quit teasing me! I've learn my lesson, honest! P,ease stop teasing me! Nghhh!" She moaned as she was squirming.

N smirked and pulled away. "Really?"

White blushed. "Yes!"

"Alright then, prove it to me." And with that N untied White and he unzipped his pants to show his hard erection which was sticking out of his boxers.

White blushed but she got on her knees, and she pulled off his boxers with her teeth.

N got harder after seeing that, well if it was possible to.

White started to stroke him. She pumped slow to start off with. N groaned at the pleasure and he already had precum on his shaft. White licked off the pearl and she started to spin her tongue around his head.

N groaned even more, he was about to cum, but he wasn't going to cum like this.

White licked her spot of his dick. She sucked his balls, and head.

N groaned. "P-Please darling, take it all in your mouth." N pleaded as he enjoyed White's licking.

White smirked. "Okay." She started to deep throat him. N groaned louder. He was going to cum, but White then swirled her tongue around his shaft. He then came. "White!" He groaned as his seeds entered her mouth. She drank every last drop. N always tasted sweet.

White started to lick his shaft to clean it. She smirked and licked her lips as N was panting for air.

"M-M-My turn, White!" He said as he pinned White to the bed again. He then pulled off White's panties in one swift movement. He started to finger her flower roughly.

White moaned loudly. "Oh Arceus! More N! Punish me!"

N smirked and added more of his digits inside White's flower. He then pulled them out and sucked her juices from his fingers. "Mmm, darling you're juices are sweeter than any sweets I've eaten." He purred as he kissed White's lips.

White then pinned N to bed. "I'm going to ride you this time."

N's eyes were widen, but he smirked. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

White blushed as she entered herself down on N's dick. She stared to ride wildly. N slapped her ass roughly causing White to whimper, but she was still riding.

"N! I love you!" She moaned loudly.

N smirked. "I love you too, darling!"

They both came at the same time. White collapsed on N and she cuddled close to him. N kissed her head and played with her hair.

"N, why were you staring at another girl?" She asked with a pout.

"I wasn't staring at her silly, I was imaging how hot and beautiful you would look like in a a bikini like that." He said with a grin causing White to blush.

"O-Oh."

"Besides, you're the only girl for me darling. You're my one and only, and you will always be my one and only.

White blushed red. "You'll be my one and only too."

And with that the fell asleep.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed that! I'll be posting Friday's chapter tomorrow, but I'll update on Monday. **

**Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	11. A date on the beach part1 Wild pokemon!

**Here's chapter 11 for Friday! **

**Reviewer responses:**

**Ikutolover182: GOMENASAI! I'm soooooooooo sorry I forgot to put you in the last reviewer responses so, here it goes: 1. Yes he will never learn. XD 2. IKR, it's sweet but really weird. XD. Please forgive me. *gets on hands and knees***

** Shadowkitten11: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's cute. ^.^**

**Trainer butts: I'm really glad you and your friends like my story. I'll try to update more often. :)**

**I wish I had something to give you guys for all your reviews, following and favoriting, so I'll just give you this: (::) my cookie. . Noooooo! -_- Oh well, I wasn't really that hungry. *curls up in a corner* I miss my cookie. *anime tears***

**Enjoy! XD (A/N: In my story, Nimbassa City is located near a beach. My story, I do what ever I want with it.)**

* * *

*The next morning*

White woke up with pain. She felt her inner thighs were sore.

_'Yay! White's not jealous anymore!'_

_'Yeah, yeah, just shut the hell up!'_

_'What's got you grumpy?'_

_'The fact that perverted rich boy, is screwing White!'_

_'Oh, well, it's not all true.'_

_'Haven't you noticed that the spend most of their time FUCKING!?'_

_'Well-'_

_'Haven't you noticed that he hasn't taken White on a REAL date!?'_

_'No, but-'_

_'Haven't you notice that he always wants sex!?'_

_'Okay! That's enough! I'm sure N will take White on a real date, but you have to give it some time.'_

_'Okay, wake me up when we're dead.'_

_'That's so mean!'_

White had silenced her inner-selves before a fight had started. She then heard a yawn and saw that N woke up.

"Good morning my queen." Said N as he kissed White's head.

White giggled. "Good morning, my king." Said White as she kissed his cheeks.

N blushed and smiled. "Say White. I realized that I have never taken you on an actually date, besides the one at the amusement park. So, how about we go on a picnic on the beach and have fun near the boardwalk. What do you say?" Asked N.

White blushed and nodded.

N and White took a bath together, but it was just a normal bath. N was dressed in black swimtrunks with a small wave of white, which had a pokeball print on the other side.

White wore a white bikini top and a frilly skirt-like swimwear, as her hair was tied in her usual ponytail, while N wore his usual hat. White wore pink sandals as N wore black ones.

White grabbed her bag full of food, and some pokeballs. White and N were given pokemon from Ghetsis, in case they got robbed by mugs, but they never did. The two love birds were going to cath some more pokemon. After all, White got a crud load of pokeballs. She had enough for two bags, which she brought. She brought towels, sunscreen, sun tan lotion, an beach umbrella, and some toys for their pokemon.

Ghetsis gave N a Zorua, and White a Oshawatt. Zorua was male and Oshawatt was female. Zorua's nature was brave as Oshawatt's was timid.

They both headed out and walked to the beach.

* * *

*At the beach*

N and White made it to the beach. It was still early and nobody was out except TONS of pokemon. White and N found a perfect spot and put the towels on the spot, along with the umbrella.

White started to stretch in-front of N, causing him to have a nosebleed. He saw the way her curves move, and her creamy legs. White noticed his perverted face and giggled and she thought it was time to have a little fun.

White's back was facing N, and she started to untie her bikini top, very slowly. N started to gush more blood and he fainted while blushing with blood still gushing. White started to laugh. "Calm down N, I was just teasing. Haha!"

N kept calm and instantly woken up. "And you're very good at it too darling." He said as he wiped off his blood.

White the re-tied her top. "Hey N, let's go catch some pokemon!" Said White with excitement.

N had finished wiping the blood off his nose. "Sure, we might run into some pokemon that has been abandon. We can raise it and we can keep them out of their pokeballs, but first let's take out our pokemon." Said N as he gotten a shiny red pokeball out of his pocket.

"Yeah, they do need to play too." Said White as she too gotten a shiny red pokeball outta her bag.

"Go! Zorua!"

"Go! Oshawatt!"

The two couple had called out their pokemon friends. Zorua was being brave by doing tricks and barking.

Oshawatt came out all shy and nervous while blushing slightly.

Zoura saw Oshawatt and winked at it, causing the Oshawatt to blush even more.

"How cute! I think Zoura likes Oshawatt."

N nodded. "Seems so, but I wonder if I'll get the same reactions if I wink a you."

White looked at N and blushed red. N had winked at her while he was shirtless.

"Haha, I guess I do get the same reactions." He said with a chuckle causing White to blush redder.

"S-S-S-Shut up! C'mon Oshawatt, let's go find some water pokemon."

"O-O-Osha." Replied the frail creature as it followed its trainer to the ocean.

N just smiled. "Let's go find some near the land." Said N as he started to walk with the small fox-like creature following him behind.

"Yip yip yip!" Replied the brave pokemon.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

"Damn it! Hang in there Oshawatt!" Yelled White as her pokemon was losing a battle with a wild Frillish. The Frillish was pink, so it was a female.

"O-O-Osha..." It replied weakly.

"Frill Frill!" Said the Frillish as it used bubblebeam on Oshawatt.

"Oshawatt!" The Oshawatt was about to feel pain until White swam in front of it.

"No!" Yelled White as she was hit by the attack.

"Osha!" Yelled the Oshawatt yelled as it saw its trainer hurt.

"It's fine Osha-" But White was cut off as She saw her pokemon use Water gun on Frillsh.

"Frillish!" Yelled the wild pokemon as it fainted.

White blinked twice and she threw a pokeball at was then caught.

"I guess you're a bit overprotective of me, huh." She said with a smile as the Oshawatt blushed and nodded.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! I'm going to update tomorrow. Until next time, Ja Ne! :) **


	12. Author's note I'm sorry vv

**Hey guys. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll update this week because of work, and som family issues, and the fact that I want to write more stories, but I promise after I get over it I'll write one more chapters. Until next time, Ja Ne v.v and again, I'm sorry. I hope you understand.**


	13. A date on the beach part 2 Mystery guy

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. I've had some family problems and I had to go to work. Hey, if I want something then I have to work for it. It's like I always say: ****_Those who don't work, those do not eat. _**

**Enjoy!**

**(A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed about me getting better! I love you all, but not that way. :) )**

* * *

*At the shoreline*

White was looking for N and she then found him.

"Hey N! I've got a pokemon!" She said with a sweet smile.

N smiled back. "Same here darling, I've caught 30 pokemon. Some where out of their habitats. How about you, how many have you caught?" He asked with a smile causing White to get angry on the inside, but a little impress.

'_Great, he's fucking better at catching pokemon, than White is.'_

_'Oh calm down, he's just impressing her.'_

_"Impressing my fine, hot ass! He isn't trying to do that!?'_

_'Since when are you commenting about your own body? I thought you didn't want N looking at White's and you are part of White's conscious.'_

_'Shut up! I'm just keeping my self-esteem up.'_

_'Uh huh, or do you want N to notice.'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Naaaaaaughty!~'_

_'Why is it always your ass getting me angry!?'_

_'Because you won't admit that you like N as much as Me and White does.'_

_'Whatever'_

"I only caught one." She said with a sad expression, and she then saw N's smile grew wider.

"Don't you mean, 16 pokemon."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm giving you half of my pokemon that I caught darling. I was thinking, since we both love pokemon, how about we start a pokemon daycare. I'm hoping to raise our own kids, but this will be great practice. So, what do you say darling?" He asked with a smile.

White blushed at his comment and smiled back. "Okay! And I think we will have kids."

N smiled back. "I sure hope so."

* * *

*Meanwhile somewhere nearby*

"This is not right. White should be with me. I loved her ever since we were kids, until N came in the picture. I'll get him soon. I just need to sabotage their marriage and White will be all mine." Said a mysterious person with a large smirk.

* * *

*On the boardwalk*

White and N were on the boardwalk. They were riding rides, eating food, and playing some games. White always wondered how N was so good at getting toys, because when it came to games with prizes, he would always win,which she got mad at.

"Darling, I won this giant Cubchoo for you. Isn't neat?" He asked with a smile, which White would always return.

"You got that for me? Aww, N!" She said with a smile and hugged him, and gave him a short kiss.

"Hehe, nothing's too good for my girl." He said with a smile.

White smiled back. She may hate him cause he's perverted, he always win at games, and that he acts like a little kid, but she loves him cause he's thoughtful, kind, and halways deep down inside, a man.

"We'll, let's enjoy the rest of our day." Said White with a smile as she grabbed N's hand and continued the rest of their day.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Who is the mystery person, and if you already know, then don't spoil it! Because of work and some family issues, so my he chapters WILL be late, but I still will keeping writing chapters. **

**Until next time, Ja Ne! :)**


	14. Mystery guy: Reveal!

**Sorry for not updating. Here's the next chappie! Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

*7 pm at the beach*

"C'mon N! It's getting dark!" Yelled White as she returned the Pokemon in their pokeballs.

N looked at White and smiled. "I'm coming, I just had to pick something up from the gift shop." He yelled back as he went to where she was.

"What did you get?" She asked with curiosity.

_'I bet it's a sex toy.'_

_'Shut up! I want to see what it is!'_

N smiled and showed her a beautiful necklace with a pink Luvdisc charm on it. White blushed and smiled. "It's beautiful N."

"And that's not all, I've got one too, and they say that if you and your true love wears one and if you put the two Luvdisc charms together and they kiss/connect, then they are perfect for each other." Said N with a charming smile. He grabbed White's charm and put it to his and they connected and started glowing.

N looked at White and kissed her. She blushed and so did her Luvdisc charm.

"Hello, old friend." Said a familiar voice, which White realized it was her best friend.

"Black? Is that you?" She asked with astonishment.

He nodded as White tackled him with a hug. "I missed you so much! Oh! How rude of me! Black, meet my husband, N."

N glared at Touya. Just by looking at him, he knew something was fishy.

Black smiled. "You mean from the famous Harmonia family!? It's such a pleasure to meet ya!"

N put on a fake smile. "Same to you."

White smiled at Black. "It's been a long time."

Black nodded. "Mhmm. Hey! How about tomorrow night you guys come over to my house for dinner. After working at pokeball tech, I'm now a rich man. What da ya say?" He asked with a friendly smile.

White eyes widen. Pokeball tech is the world's biggest pokeball design company. "Of course Black! We'll come by at 9."

"Great! Well I gotta go. Nice seeing you again!"

"You too!"

Black then left.

"I don't like him." Said N.

"Oh calm down. You know I love you."

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling is all."

"You worry to much. Trust me, it'll be fine. Plus, maybe my friends Cheren and Bianca will be there!"

N smiled. "Okay, okay will go. What ever makes you happy I'm happy." Said N as he kissed her nose. She blushed red.

* * *

*Black's POV*

"Hehe, I got them right where I want them." Said Black with a dark smile.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was short. The mysterious man was Black! See ya next time. Ja Ne! ^.^**


End file.
